The invention is based on a priority application EP 06 290 781.1 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to a method performing resource allocation in Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing (OFDM) transmission.
The present invention also relates to a base station and a central node as well as to a computer program product for a use in an OFDM transmission system.
In Frequency-Division Multiplexing (FDM), multiple signals are sent out at the same time, but on different frequencies. In OFDM, a single transmitter transmits on many (typically dozens to thousands) different orthogonal frequencies, i.e., frequencies that are independent with respect to a relative phase relationship between the frequencies. These frequencies are also referred to as sub-carriers, the totality of available sub-carriers forming an OFDM spectrum.
A (geographical) transmission area for OFDM transmission is subdivided into a number of OFDM transmission cells, each of them being served by a respective base station or NodeB. User equipments, e.g. mobile stations, present inside the OFDM transmission cells are allocated resources, i.e. sub-carriers, for communication inside the OFDM transmission system. Said allocation of resources is controlled by the base stations.